Dark Circle On Ur Eyes
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: Author gak tahu summary-nya apa /plak/ yang pasti ini FF EXO -nya Dragon-Panda Couple [TaoRis/KrisTao] bahkan author gak yakin apakah ini sebenarnya FF atau drabble.-. Warning :: BoysLove-Don't Like Don't Read!


.: Author : **ArRusWari96**

.: Cast : Huang Zi Tao , Wu Yi Fan [ _TaoRis_ ]

.: Genre : Romance (Not quiet sure._.)

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing, Author hanya punya Alur FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari,,BoyXBoy, OneShot*_ push-up dance_*,Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Zelo* *ditendang Jongup*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja imut bermata panda yang terlihat mengantuk tengah mengucek matanya. Dihadapannya tergeletak beberapa buku yang berisi Rumus rumus fisika yang bisa dikatakan memusingkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Namja itu hanya menghela nafasnya sebentar dan mereganggkan sedikit badannya saat ia sedikit mengantuk sembari sedikit meminum seteguk _ice moccacino_-nya yang kini tak terlalu dingin lagi.

"ini dikali ini lalu dibagi ini...oke...sama dengan ini dikali lamda...ah...ketemu juga..."gumam Tao-namja itu saat ia mencoba beberapa soal soal didalam buku pelajaran miliknya. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam tapi hal ini tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk belajar apalagi ia berada ditahun terakhir di EXO Senior High School dan ia harus mendapatkan nilai sebaik mungkin di dalam ujian tengah semester-nya kali ini. '_Nggghhh...kenapa sih kopi-nya masih bikin ngantuk...apa aku besok besok lebih baik bikin latte saja dua cangkir sekalian..._' batin Tao yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangannya.

**Pluk**

tiba tiba matanya gelap karena ditutupi oleh seseorang. "Kris-_gege_!" kata Tao. "Kupikir kau sudah tidur _ge_..."

"Ketahuan ya..."

"Tentu saja Kris-_gege_ bodoh yah?"

"Hahahaha..iya maaf maaf panda-ku yang manis..."

Kris melepaskan tangannya dan Tao seperti mendapatkan semangat baru ketika gege kesayangannya itu menggoda-nya

"Kau masih belajar sampai jam segini,Tao-er ?" tanya Kris.

Tao hanya membalas dengan anggukkan sementara matanya tetap menatap ke buku dan kertas kertas soal dan catatan yang bertebaran di atas mejanya itu.

"Ya! Nanti kalau kau besok kelelahan bagaimana ? Ayo...kau harus cepat tidur..."

"Iya ge...sebentar lagi...aku masih belum yakin ge...apalagi gege tahu kan aku paling tidak bisa fisika dan kimia?" kata Tao dengan pandangan agak memohon.

Kris memutar kursi yang di duduki Tao sehingga kini ia dan pandanya itu saling bertatapan. "gege...apa yang-"

Ibu jari Kris mengusap pelan mata Tao membuat sensasi seperti pijatan dimata(?) bagi Tao. "Aku tahu...tapi nanti kantung mata-mu semakin tebal Tao..."

"Nnggghhh...tapi _ge_...aku...masih gak yakin _ge_...kalau nilai-nya gak bagus terus gak bisa masuk universitas yang sama dengan _gege_...apa _gege_ mau tanggung jawab?" kata Tao.

"Hei Tao...memangnya sejak kapan gege meminta-mu untuk masuk universitas yang sama dengan gege ?" Tanya Kris. Tao terdiam.

'_Ups,aku keceplosan...kau bodoh Huang Zi Tao' _rutuk Tao-dalam hatinya.

Kris hanya tersenyum pada Tao.

"La-Lagipula...i-ini terakhir kalinya kok aku begini..aku...nngggg..aku janji ge..." kata Tao-yang sedikit salah tingkah.

"Baiklah...kalau itu mau-mu..." kata Kris. "Akan kubantu...kau tinggal saja tanyakan apa yang tak kau bisa...mungkin gege bisa bantu..."

"Gege yakin ? Kan gege sudah lama lulus-nya ?" tanya Tao.

"Hei Tao...tenang saja...aku masih ingat kok..."

"Ba-Baiklah xie xie ge..."

Kris hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**15 Menit Kemudian**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagimana Tao ? Kau sudah mengerti kan ?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk dan akhirnya ia kini benar benar menguap dan merasakan kantuk yang sangat kuat.

"Nah..Nahkan..._gege_ bilang juga apa...kau kan tak terbiasa seperti ini jadinya mengantuk sekali kan?" kata Kris yang kembali memijat pelan pelupuk mata Tao yang terpejam-sekaligus juga pipi Tao.

"Iya ge...iya..."

"Kita tidur sekarang...kau butuh energi untuk besok oke..." kata Kris lagi. Tao hanya mengangguk.

"_Xie Xie ge_ untuk ajarannya..." kata Tao sembari mengecup pelan pipi Kris dengan matanya tetap terpejam. Kris mengikuti Tao menuju kamar mereka.

"_Goodnight ge_..." kata Tao yang sudah berada diatas kasurnya dan Kris dan mulai bergelung dalam selimutnya dan tertidur dengan lelap karena ia sangat mengantuk.

Kris berbaring di samping Tao tetapi ia tak tertidur, ia sangat menikmati melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur itu-selain juga karena sebelumnya ia sudah tidur sehingga tak terlalu mengantuk karenanya. Kris mengecup pelan pipi Tao.

"_Goodnight_ panda..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**:: Author's Note ::**

****_Annyonghaseo! *teriak pake TOA masjid*_

_I'm back dengan FF One Shot lagi...(yang mungkin bukan FF juga sih..drabble mungkin ?)_

_Kali ini FF TaoRis/KrisTao yang author coba buat walaupun bukan Pair favorite Author tapi yah entah khusus FF ini kenapa saya lebih nge-feel kalo FF ini cocok buat TaoRis/KrisTao...yah,hanya tuhan yang tahu kawan.._

_Inspirasi-nya dari pengalaman author sendiri dimana memang author yang bergadang dengan minum kopi dan makan ch*k* (gak elit banget kombinasinya) demi menghadapi UTS Kimia sama Fisika yang benar benar menguras otak Author dan ide ini muncul saat Ujian selesai *tebar confetti*_

_Padahal author anak IPA tapi gak (terlalu) pinter Fisika sama Kimia T^T *pundung* #curcolanAuthor_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Anyway,_**

**_Mind For Your Review ? *Bbuing Bbuing bareng Tao_**


End file.
